


Et toi, et moi, et nos erreurs.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Attempted Abuction, Child Abandonment, Discussion, Episode: s06e19 The Black Fairy, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Hatred, Love/Hate, One Shot, Past Love, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Sad Ending, Sadness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x19] : Un jour, presque par hasard, Peter Pan rencontre la Fée Noire. Mais ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils ont été, et Fiona et Malcolm sont morts depuis longtemps. Ce sont des retrouvailles qui sont tout sauf heureuses…  Malcolm/Fiona. OS.





	Et toi, et moi, et nos erreurs.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And you, and me, and our mistakes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716312) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



La Fée Noire poussa un cri de frustration.

 

Encore ?

 

Ce sale gosse l'avait encore empêchée d'enlever un enfant ? Cela ne pouvait plus durer, cet insolent garnement qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à voir ni à attraper n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis.

 

Elle se trouvait hors de son Royaume sombre, à la recherche à nouveau d'un enfant, comme elle le faisait toujours, attendant de pouvoir mettre son plan en place et retrouver son fils.

 

Mais ses plans étaient depuis quelques temps déjoués par un certain Peter Pan, qui, par jeu ou bien par dessein, lui enlevait en permanence les enfants qu'elle aurait dû emmener avec elle.

 

Pourquoi, cela, elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas son problème, en revanche, ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

 

Apparemment, lui aussi était à la recherche d'un enfant, mais le fait est qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, seul comptait son plan. Elle n'avait rien d'autre en tête.

 

Et cette fois-ci, cela n'allait pas recommencer, elle le savait, elle ferait tout pour, sa rage ne connaissait aucune limite. Son action allait encore la ralentir dans son plan, qui était déjà suffisamment long à mettre en place pour cela.

 

Il était puissant, très puissant, c'est vrai, mais elle l'était elle aussi.

 

Elle était la magie noire elle-même, ce n'était pas un gamin éternellement jeune et immortel qui allait la stopper.

 

Il vivait à Neverland, semble-t-il, un endroit où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds avant, mais dont Malcolm lui avait quelques fois parlé, un endroit qu'on pouvait visiter enfant, par le biais du monde des rêves.

 

Fiona se figea quelques secondes face à ce souvenir, le souvenir de cet homme qu'elle avait autrefois tendrement aimé, et qui devait sûrement être mort désormais.

 

Après tout, Fiona elle-même avait bien fini par mourir, engloutie par la Fée Noire.

 

Secouant la tête, elle chassa ces derniers souvenirs heureux, se concentrant sur sa colère, sur sa rage, et son désir de retrouver son fils.

 

Ce fils qui la haïssait, et à qui elle avait menti.

 

Ce fils qui n'était que colère et rage à son égard, et elle ne pouvait que se dire : _Telle_ _mère_ , _telle_ _fils_.

 

Ce fils qui était devenu le Ténébreux, et même si Fiona souffrait de cette chute dans les ténèbres, une part d'elle s'en réjouissait, _parce qu'il était comme elle désormais_.

 

Elle espérait qu'un jour, il puisse lui pardonner.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ça y est, elle y était !

 

Elle l'avait stoppé, elle avait stoppé ce sale garnement !

 

« Je te tiens ! » Siffla-t-elle en plaquant Peter Pan contre un arbre, collant une lame contre son cou.

 

Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre quelques secondes, avant de poser son regard sur elle, et de se figer, pris de surprise.

 

« Fiona ? »

 

La Fée Noire fronça les sourcils, avant de reconnaître dans ce jeune homme celui qu'elle avait autrefois tant aimé et qu'elle avait perdu, en se perdant dans sa quête pour empêcher le terrible destin de son fils.

 

L'horreur apparut sur son visage, et elle s'écarta, comme persuadée d'avoir vu un fantôme.

 

« Malcolm ? » Hoqueta-t-elle, effarée.

 

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire embarrassé mais pourtant bien sincère.

 

« Oui, c'est moi. Mais maintenant, on me nomme Peter Pan.

 

\- Tu es, tu es… Comment ?

 

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. »

 

Fiona cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, encore estomaquée par cela.

 

« Elles m'ont dit que tu étais morte, Fiona ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec une colère mêlée de douleur. Les fées m'ont dit _que tu étais morte._

 

_ \-  _ Elles ont menti.  _ Elle _ a menti,  ajouta-t-elle, pensant à une en particulier.

 

\-  Où étais-tu alors ?  Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années, alors que moi j'étais seul, à élever notre fils ?

 

\- Elle m'a  _ bannie  _ ! La fée Bleue m'a bannie, depuis, je fais tout pour revenir et sauver notre fils. »

 

Peter Pan  fronça les sourcils.

 

« Comment cela ?

 

\-  C'est une longue histoire. Sache seulement que depuis, je fais tout pour le retrouver. »

 

Son mari eut un rictus sardonique, qui effara Fiona, qui n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Malcolm.

 

Sauf que ce n'était plus Malcolm, plus maintenant, plus jamais, réalisa-t-elle alors, et peut-être que quelque chose se brisa encore plus en elle.

 

«  Et moi alors ? Ironisa-t-il.

 

\- Je te  croyais mort ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

 

\-  Moi aussi ! »

 

Puis, Fiona comprit qu'il y avait autre chose qui n'allait pas.

 

«  Attends une seconde… Qu'as-tu dit à notre fils ? Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il pense que je l'avais abandonné ? »

 

Le visage de Peter Pan s'assombrit.

 

« Je le lui ai dit. Je le lui ai dit, parce que je pensais qu'il méritait de le penser. Après tout, c'est bien de sa faute si tu es morte. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Et puis, d'une certaine manière,  c'est bien ce que tu as fait, non ?

 

\- Je me suis battue pour lui ! S'écria la Fée Noire. J'ai sombré dans les ténèbres pour lui épargner la mort. Je…  _ jamais  _ je n'aurais abandonné notre fils, et cela tu le sais !  Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai jamais voulu vous abandonner ?

 

\-  Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?

 

\- As-tu la moindre  _ idée _ du temps qu'il me faut pour réussir à revenir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ici ? Je ne peux plus rester ici !  Et toi alors ? Comment cela fait-il que tu sois encore en vie, et que tu sois aussi jeune ? »

 

Un air de culpabilité apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, et Fiona eut peur de comprendre.

 

« Qu'as-tu fait Malcolm ?  _ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait  _ ?

 

\- Je ne pouvais pas le faire ! Le garder,  _ l'élever _ , alors que tu n'étais plus là ! _ Je ne pouvais pas être père  _ !  Pas alors que c'était de  _ sa  _ faute. Pas alors que je le détestais comme je n'avais jamais haït personne avant ! »

 

E t Fiona comprit.

 

«  Tu l'as  _ abandonné  _ ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix emplie d'horreur.  Comment as tu pu  _ abandonner notre fils  _ ?

 

\- Parce que je ne voulais plus mentir, faire semblant. Et parce que je voulais revenir à Neverland, pouvoir voler, être un enfant, revenir à un moment de ma vie où j'étais heureux, où je n'avais pas de responsabilités, et où cet enfant  que je n'aimais pas ne viendrait pas me rappeler ton absence à chaque instant.

 

\-  Pourquoi Malcolm ?  _ Pourquoi _  ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un  _ bébé  _ ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

 

\- Cela ne change rien. _Tu n'étais plus là,_ et j'avais _besoin_ de haïr quelqu'un _. Il était là._ Cela m'a suffit, un temps. Jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. »

 

F iona regarda le jeune homme immortel en face d'elle, et elle sourit.

 

Un sourire triste et douloureux.

 

Sans joie.

 

Et elle dit adieu à ce passé, à ces moments de bonheur qu'elle chérissait encore dans sa mémoire dans son royaume sombre.

 

Elle dit adieu à son époux, qui tout comme elle était mort cette nuit-là, où ils s'étaient tout deux perdus de vue.

 

Où leur fils, sans le savoir, les avait séparés.

 

« Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, fit-elle alors.

 

\- Je suis assez d'accord, » siffla Pan, toujours autant en colère.

 

Elle s'en alla, et ils ne se revirent plus jamais.


End file.
